<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodless Guilt by etymology_of_etymology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760846">Bloodless Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology'>etymology_of_etymology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hug the Cook [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guilt, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji was the only one among them with the universal blood type, but he couldn't donate, couldn't save his captain. The only thing he could do was yell for someone, anyone to help Luffy. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hug the Cook [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodless Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Sanji felt a jolt of fear run through his entire body. Luffy needed blood and no one on their crew could donate. Sanji was the only one among them with the universal blood type, but he couldn't donate, couldn't save his captain. The only thing he <em>could</em> do was yell for someone, <em>anyone</em> to help Luffy.  </p><p>   This had happened before; a crewmate had needed blood, he had been ready to donate, but had been told no. He had been told that it wasn't advisable, wouldn't be safe, to use a donation from someone who had recently had a transfusion themselves. He had just had a transfusion. </p><p>   Last time, he had needed a blood transfusion it was because he had been injured in a fight. It was because he was protecting someone else. Because he had been standing between his loved ones and a dangerous opponent. This time, it was because of his shitty nosebleeds. Was this some kind of stupid joke? </p><p>   Later on, after Jinbei had stepped forward and Luffy was going to be alright, Sanji could finally feel the firm grasp of guilt and self-pity start to release him. He was giving Chopper a mug of tea, with enough honey to sate even the small reindeer's sweet tooth, when the little doctor placed a hoof on his wrist.</p><p>   "Sanji?" Chopper looked absolutely exhausted.</p><p>   "Hmm? What is it, Chopper?"</p><p>   Chopper looked him in the eye and said, "It's not your fault."</p><p>   "I know," he said, and hoped Chopper couldn't tell the difference between a real smile and a fake one (he couldn't). </p><p>   He turned away only to see Zoro glaring from where he was leaning in the corner of the room. It was one of those looks that once upon a time might have caused Sanji to kick in the perpetrator's face while cursing them out, but not now. It was almost strange how easy it was for him to read Zoro even after two years apart. (Then again Chopper and Zoro were both able to tell what <em>he</em> was thinking.) That expression said: <em>If you don't stop beating yourself up I am </em><em>morally obligated to pick a fight.</em></p><p>Sanji chuckled to himself. It was nice to know that some things would always be the same.</p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My headcanon is that Luffy has F negative (the equivalent of B negative), instead of F positive. This is why Usopp and Robin weren't able to donate their own blood. The two of them are assumed to have S type with a positive RH factor, which is the equivalent of O positive and should allow them to be a donor for anyone with a positive blood type. Of course, blood typing doesn't stop at just the 8 well-known groups, there are scenarios in which even two people who share a blood cannot donate to each other due to potentially fatal results. Regardless, I like the idea of Luffy to having a negative RH factor because there are more blood types and people he can potentially donate to (anyone who has a blood type containing F regardless of RH factor): e.t. Zoro (XF), Franky (XF), Jinbei (F), Vivi (F), Law (F), Kidd (F), Bellamy (F), Shanks (XF), Rayleigh (XF), Reiju (F), Betham/Bon Clay/Bon Kurei/Mr. 2 (F), etc..</p><p>Can you tell I've been hyperfixating? I've been hyperfixating.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>